Goodnight, My Angel
by Lyra G. Rowin
Summary: In which Blaine worries if it's physically possible for him to remember anything more, and Kurt and Blaine fall asleep together.


**Notes**: Takes place sometime second semester, but I left the timeline vague because obviously established-Klaine has not yet happened in canon. Oh, and pretend it's a Sunday night, because I didn't want to take the time to get them out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable. As fun as that may be, it wasn't quite the point. ;) Title is from Billy Joel's song "Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)," and if you can spot the random Harry Potter reference you get a cookie. :)

"Do you ever wonder if it's possible for your brain to become so full of knowledge that you just can't remember anything new anymore?"

"I d-don't think that's possible," Kurt yawned. "Although knowing Finn, there might be some empirical proof of that phenomenon. I think he hit his capacity around the time he learned to tie his shoes, though."

"Ugh, even when you're sleepy you manage to sound smart," Blaine said grumpily, discarding his history textbook onto the floor and placing his newly freed arm around Kurt's waist. "But seriously… like, think of all the song lyrics we remember, even from songs we haven't listened to in _years._ Play me a Backstreet Boys song and I'll still be able to sing every word."

"That's because you still listen to the Backstreet Boys…" Kurt mumbled sleepily, snuggling up closer into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"_That_ is beside the point." Blaine smiled, then poked Kurt gently as his eyes began to close. "No, hey, I'm trying to make a real point here."

"And I am listening intently."

Blaine continued, not caring that Kurt was being sarcastic. "So when we get older, are we not going to be able to memorize any new song lyrics? Or anything else, for that matter? Is college just going to be completely pointless? Because I'd like to know this before I start applying."

Kurt yawned again. "No, baby… your memory is _not _going to run out of space. At least not for many, many years. You just… put some of the older stuff into storage, so to speak. Or forget altogether some of the stuff that's really irrelevant, or that you didn't properly commit to memory in the first place. Which is why attempting to study world history at…" He reluctantly opened his eyes to check his watch. "One in the morning is completely pointless."

"I guess you're right." Kurt took this as permission to commence cuddling shamelessly, pushing Blaine further back against the pillows. He thanked various deities (that may or may not be listening) every day that he'd gotten a single room thanks to transferring mid-semester.

"Kurt… I have to get back to my room…" Blaine rubbed his back gently, just giving Kurt even more motivation to prevent his leaving.

"No, you don't." Kurt whined, looping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist.

"It's past curfew…"

"Which is why you should stay here. You're just going to get caught if you try to head back now." Kurt paused, giving his flawless reasoning a moment to sink in. "Just text Wes and say we fell asleep studying, and now you don't want to leave me." He batted his eyelashes persuasively, as if hoping to make this less of a lie.

Blaine groaned. "Fine, if you insist."

"Yay!" Kurt sat up momentarily so that Blaine could get his phone out of his pocket.

"You're lucky you're adorable, or you could never talk me into anything," Blaine quipped while tapping out the text to his roommate.

"Oh, now here I thought it was just my use of cool logic."

"Maybe that too."

Kurt sat there awkwardly on the bed, having a very dramatic internal debate as to whether he should take the time for his usual nightly skincare routine, or just curl up against Blaine again and sleep until morning, pores be damned. "Are you okay over there?" Blaine tilted his head, trying to meet Kurt's eyes. Why must every single thought he have become written all over his face?

"Yeah… sorry. Just trying to figure out how to work my nighttime routine to allow for maximum cuddling time." He grinned wickedly.

"You have no shame whatsoever." Blaine yawned and stretched, then laid down on the pillows. "Let me know how that internal debate turns out, would you?" And he closed his eyes.

"Oh, you are absolutely evil." Kurt hopped up to turn off the light, and quickly hopped back into bed, pulling the covers up over the both of them. Blaine was lying on his back, so Kurt immediately draped his arm over Blaine's waist and cuddled up as close as possible, his head resting on Blaine's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat, and their legs tangled up together. After only a few minutes Kurt was almost asleep, absolutely exhausted from hours of studying, when he heard Blaine sigh deeply.

"What?" Kurt murmured.

"Nothing, it's just… I usually don't sleep on my back, it creeps me out because I feel like I'm in a coffin or something and I should be holding some flowers over my chest and… yeah, I'm babbling, but I just didn't want to move and disturb you."

"Oh."

"And also, as nice as this is, it's hard to actually sleep when you're being all spider-monkey on me."

"Oh." Kurt sat up, crestfallen. "Sorry, it's just… I get extra-cuddly when I'm falling asleep. I slept with a stuffed animal until I was thirteen. Then I switched to throw pillows. So… sorry, I'll just…" He backed away, his face flushed, giving Blaine as much space as he could in the narrow twin bed.

"No, hey, we can still cuddle. I don't think we have much of an option in this bed but, yeah, I like it too. I just move around a lot, I guess, before I actually fall asleep, so I don't want to feel like I'm disturbing you."

Kurt paused, considering this. Oh for goodness's sake, this wouldn't be so absurdly disappointing if he hadn't had countless fantasies over the past months of falling asleep curled against Blaine. It wasn't like this was some great tragedy. "Okay. So, how do you want to…?"

"Come here." Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm, pulling him back closer. He flopped down on his stomach, turning his head towards Kurt, who was sitting there awkwardly, unsure what to do now that he was forced to shut up his instincts to glomp on Blaine.

"No, seriously, lay down." Blaine laughed, crooking his finger at Kurt faux-seductively.

Kurt obeyed, laying hesitantly on his side, facing Blaine. Blaine turned his head away and closed his eyes again, tacitly giving Kurt permission to do as he pleased.

So he sidled closer, draping his arm across Blaine's back and loosely entwining his leg with Blaine's.

"Is this better?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, 's nice," Blaine slurred, half-asleep.

"Feel free to just throw me off if you get uncomfortable. I've always said I can sleep through anything except a Gaga concert, and I have the feeling I'll sleep even better with you here—"

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Goodnight, love."

"Oh. Sorry." Blaine hummed some vague noise along the lines of "it's okay" as Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. He could just barely see the side of Blaine's face as a smile curved across his mouth. "Goodnight, Blaine." But Kurt could tell by Blaine's slowed breathing that he was already fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself and closed his own eyes.

So many of the things in his relationship with Blaine, he reflected, were vastly superior to anything in his wildest fantasies. But even those things that didn't quite live up to his admittedly unrealistic expectations were, in a way, even better, because they were real. And even when his memory was full to capacity, he'd be sure to never forget this moment.

**More Notes**: I didn't do any research on the memory psychology at the beginning, that's just what I vaguely remember from AP Psych last year. I wanted to keep it a realistic conversation for one in the morning. :D


End file.
